


Белее лилии

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [6]
Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, F/M, Prostitution, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Сказка Лили, снова и снова.





	Белее лилии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fables belong to Bill Willingham and Vertigo, The Wolf Among Us belongs to Telltale Games.

Яблоко в этот раз красивое.

Лили сжимает его в руке, и оно, блестящее, тёмно-красное, пахнет мёдом и белым цветом. Крейн всегда выбирает их сам; когда Лили берёт яблоко с изголовья кровати, оно всё ещё чуть тёплое от его липких ладоней, которые он тайком вытирает о штаны, когда «Белоснежка» не смотрит.

Герой-любовник.

Иногда Лили ненавидит Белоснежку за то, что ей позволено сохранить нечто неуловимое, исчезающее в самой Лили с каждым новым яблоком и каждым стеклянным, благоговейным взглядом Крейна сквозь неё; за то, что не Белоснежку тошнит от чёртовых яблок.

Иногда Крейн ненавидит Лили, глядя на неё, как на дешёвую подделку, но если Лили — подделка, то только потому, что вся выдумка Крейна дёшева, дешевле даже тех крох, что Лили берёт за ночь. Не то чтобы она собиралась говорить об этом Крейну; даже если бы захотела, её губы сомкнуты.

Она откусывает от яблока — сладость взрывается во рту, и на секунду Лили вдруг отчаянно, необратимо страшно, — недоумённо моргает, вертит его в руках, глядя на неровное белое пятно. Яблоко выскальзывает, глухо ударяется об пол, и Лили мимолётно жалеет его, как живое, прежде чем опрокинуться на кровать.

Она мысленно отсчитывает время до конца очередной сказки Крейна. Это странные сказки: вместо яблока отравлен прекрасный принц, и принцесса умирает снова и снова, но и Лили — не Белоснежка.

Крейн пристально смотрит на неё, и в его взгляде — то, что Лили раньше приняла бы за влюблённость, за обожание, жалкое и трусливое, и самое сильное, на что тот способен, но на её языке — густой медовый сок, и Лили уже давно и ясно видит в глазах Крейна только уродливое желание присвоить.

Возможно, думает Лили, это неплохая сделка — часть её, взятая силой, в обмен на яблоко и правду, кристально чистое понимание. Как голос и хвост Нериссы в обмен на ноги, сейчас годные только для танцев на шесте.

— Белоснежка, — говорит Крейн.

Губы его дрожат, и, закрывая глаза перед щелчком фотоаппарата, Лили думает: я узнала тебя.


End file.
